Let Reality Be Reality
by ipreferwestside
Summary: AU: 7x07 (Once Upon a Time in the West) happens season 4. Set between Kill Shot and Cuffed. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_AU: 7x07 (Once Upon a Time in the West) happens season 4. I put it between Kill Shot and Cuffed for super specific reasons including Kate's therapy switch from simply wanting to be better to wanting to be better for Castle._

* * *

 _"Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them - that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like." - Lao_ _Tau_

* * *

 **Let Reality Be Reality**  
 **Part One**

* * *

"No, Castle."

"Come on, Beckett, it'll be fun!"

Beckett whirled around and jabbed a finger in Castle's chest, stopping him in his tracks. "No. You heard what Gates said. We are not going to infringe on another department's wishes. They don't want to cooperate. Period."

"But-"

"But nothing, Castle. Not gonna happen. One PP probably wouldn't even approve the expense."

"Detective Beckett!"

Beckett winced at the sound of her captain's voice. "Sir?"

Gates spoke from her office door. "I just got off the phone with One PP. They've authorized the trip. Better pack your bags."

Beckett could only stare, mouth open in surprise, but Gates wasn't done.

"And Mr. Castle is going with you."

Beckett didn't even have to look at Castle; he was standing so close she could practically hear him shaking with excitement.

"Your cover is that you're on your honeymoon," Gates added. "Better work on your story."

Beckett looked at Castle then, and groaned at the look on his face. He wasn't even trying to hide his grin. A fake honeymoon at an Arizona dude ranch so they could investigate a murder? Well, at least it would be warm.

* * *

Beckett couldn't stay annoyed at Castle for very long. He was too excited about spending a few days at a dude ranch, and she couldn't morally justify not taking advantage of this chance to solve a murder simply because she was a little scared.

That realization while she was packing her duffel had taken her by surprise. Beckett was scared. It was an emotion she told herself she wasn't familiar with, but she'd been scared since that day in the cemetery. She wasn't scared of another bullet; no, therapy had taken care of that.

No, Kate Beckett was scared of her feelings towards Castle. The recent shift from talking about her shooting to talking about him with Dr. Burke had only reinforced that. And now they were going to be pretending to be newlyweds for a few days. She wasn't just scared.

She was freaking petrified.

Beckett was all packed and was slipping on her shoes when Castle knocked on her door. She opened it with a forced smile, not exactly thrilled for the situation but also glad she didn't have to embark on this mission with Ryan or Esposito.

Castle couldn't suppress his grin as he grabbed Beckett's bag, ignoring her protests. "You're wearing sneakers," he observed, noting their increased height difference. She wore heels so much he often forgot she was nearly six inches shorter than him. He thought it was adorable.

Beckett pushed him out the door. "Let's go, Castle."

* * *

What Beckett wanted was a long, hot shower after a terrible flight that had been delayed twice and made nearly unbearable by a screaming infant. Although Castle made it marginally better, and they put on a good face for the resort owner, by the time Beckett got to her - their - room, she was done.

So when Castle insisted on carrying her over the threshold ("We are pretend-married, after all" he'd quipped, ignoring her "Well then you can pretend that you carried me" response) and they both saw the room's sole sleeping option as a double bed, well, she wasn't thrilled. She was about to turn around and demand a separate room, case and cover be damned, but when she vocalized her intent Castle grabbed her arm.

"Don't, Beckett. It'll be fine. I'll just sleep on the floor."

Beckett sighed, running her hand over her face. "We'll take turns."

Castle gave her a smirk. "We'll see."

Hours later, Beckett was trying to get some well-needed sleep but the figure on the floor wasn't helping. Every shift and groan from him had her wincing; she was a terrible person for letting Castle sleep on the floor. This was ridiculous. It was just a bed, for heaven's sake. They were mature adults. It would be tight, but they'd make it work.

Finally, after a glance at the clock she spoke. "Castle, get up here." She scooted as close to the edge as she could get, practically hanging over the side of the mattress.

Castle leaned up on an elbow, eyeing the silhouette on the bed. He couldn't make out much from the moonlight, but he could tell that her back was to him. "You sure?"

Beckett turned her head to give him a look. "Just get in the freaking bed."

Castle climbed in beside her and lay on his back, arms crossed, trying to take up as little space as possible. His elbow kept touching her back; he turned on his side, facing away from her. That wasn't any better. Every touch, every incidental brush of his skin against her shirt, had his insides churning.

After some more shifting and ending up on his back again, Beckett had had enough. "Castle!" she snapped.

"What?"

"Are you always this restless? Just lay on your side."

He glanced at her. If her voice didn't convey her annoyance, her posture certainly did. "I tried that. Our butts kept touching."

Beckett reached behind her and found his hand, pulling it towards her. "So turn over. We'll be more comfortable spooning."

"Um…I don't think that's a good idea." No, he definitely didn't want his hips pushed up against her backside, not in his current state. The situation may not be ideal, but he was still in the same bed as the woman he wanted more desperately than anyone, or anything, he'd ever wanted.

"Why, Castle?" He could hear the smirk in her voice. "Afraid of a little cuddling?"

He considered retreating back to the floor, but only for a moment. It was cold down there, and her body was giving off a comfortable heat. Fine. He turned his front to her back and laid a tentative arm over her waist, being careful not to let too much of him touch her. He didn't really need THAT awkwardness.

"Good night, Beckett."

"Good night, Castle."

* * *

Beckett woke slowly, blinking against the sunlight that shone through the curtains. She snuggled deeper into the mattress, a plusher one than she'd expected. As she woke she became vaguely aware of the body at her back, the arm draped over her waist, the hardness at – oh. Her eyes snapped open.

She was suddenly aware of the beginning ache of arousal in the pit of her stomach. Without thinking she stretched, arching her back, pressing her backside into his hips. She froze when she realized just what she'd done.

Castle groaned and rolled his hips into her.

 _Shit._

He shifted his whole body even closer, almost lying on top of her, and nuzzled his nose into her neck. Beckett started to relax into his touch and moved her hand to cover his. She was about to disentangle herself from him when she felt his lips touch the back of her neck.

"Kate-" He moaned her name directly into her ear, at the same time drawing a pattern lightly on her stomach.

That _definitely_ didn't help.

Beckett's hips moved of their own volition and before she knew it she was guiding his hand under her shirt, his pinky dipping below the waistband of her shorts to tease her bare skin.

She should definitely stop him, not encourage him. But dammit if she didn't want him.

Oh, what the hell.

Beckett was on fire as Castle teased her. He withdrew his hand from under hers and slipped it under her shorts once again, lightly stroking her through the thin fabric of her underwear. She moaned and rolled her hips into his hand, begging, pleading.

"Castle - please-"

At that, Castle slipped his hand under her underwear to come in direct contact with her heat. He circled her clit before sliding one finger down her folds, groaning when he found her already wet.

"God, you're soaking."

It took all of Beckett's willpower not to turn around and kiss him, or at least to take off her shorts and panties. Instead she let him slip a leg between hers, lifting her knee so she was spread more for him.

He teased her folds, chuckling when she whimpered – he would die a happy man knowing he made the great Kate Beckett whimper – and they groaned together when he slipped a finger inside of her.

He entered a second finger and rubbed his thumb against her clit, gripping her upper body with his other arm to hold her steady. They lay like that for several minutes, his lips at her neck and hand down her shorts, and her making wonderful noises that he wanted to hear forever.

Finally he kept his hand still as she grinded her hips against him, and part of him wanted to see her face, to watch her come. But he didn't want this to stop.

Kate finally came apart in his arms, burying her face in her pillow to muffle her cry. He kept his fingers in her, lightly stroking as she came down from her high. After a minute or two – but really, who kept track of time in moments like these – she let out a final sigh and pulled his hand from her pants. "Thanks," she muttered, then climbed out of bed.

Castle flopped onto his back, his arousal almost painful. He'd have to take care of that in the shower. He glanced towards the closed bathroom door and imagined her undressing, taking a shower, knew that once she came out they'd pretend like nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_AU: 7x07 (Once Upon a Time in the West) happens season 4. I know, it seems SUPER random and out of character (especially Beckett) but my brain would. not. let. it. go._

* * *

 _"Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them - that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like." - Lao_ _Tau_

* * *

 **Let Reality Be Reality  
Part Two**

Castle tensed the next night when Beckett slid into bed behind him. They hadn't said a word about what had transpired the night before, only speaking about the case when around others and sitting in uncomfortable silence when alone.

He tried to keep his breathing steady and pretend he was asleep, but when he felt Beckett's hand on his waist he grabbed it. "Kate, what-"

"Shut up, Castle," she said quietly, her breath hot against his neck. She wrenched her hand from his and pushed it under his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his already hard length. She smiled. "Got a head start, cowboy?"

Castle groaned. He'd managed to be civil all day despite her parading herself in a skin-tight, all black outfit, but as soon as they'd retired for the night he couldn't get his mind off of how she looked. And now, with her hand stroking him, he wasn't sure how long he'd last.

This could be over embarrassingly fast.

No way. He didn't know what this was, what had possessed Kate these past couple nights. But he'd be damned if this would be a one, well, two-time thing. Castle gripped her wrist, stilling his hips and her strokes and turning around to face her. He kept her wrist in one hand and leaned up on his elbow so he was looking down on her. "What are we doing, Kate?"

Beckett stared at him in the moonlight, his hair mussed. She wanted to run her fingers through it, caress his cheeks and feel the day-old stubble against her skin. She wanted to love him like he loved her, wanted to gaze in his eyes every morning for the rest of her life. Finally she felt the wall around her heart crumble.

Maybe gone forever.

"I don't know," she finally managed to choke out around the lump in her throat. _Where did that come from?_ She cleared her throat. "I don't know what this is. I just know that I want you." She curled her free hand at the nape of his neck and tugged, her lips meeting his in a slow kiss that she quickly deepened.

He moaned as her tongue met his; this was literally a dream come true, Beckett kissing him of her own volition. Not an undercover kiss, okay he knew technically they were undercover right now, but this kiss wasn't under that guise. This kiss was very real.

She tugged her wrist from his grasp and threaded both hands through his hair and down the wide expanse of his back, pulling him on top of her.

Castle settled between her legs, his hips nestled perfectly at hers, and covered her moan as his hardness came into contact with her core, separated only by thin layers of cotton. He wanted desperately to be naked, skin on skin, and Beckett seemed to have the same idea when she gripped the hem of his shirt. He broke their kiss, trying to catch his breath. "Kate-" he groaned. "Wait-"

Her hands made their way back under his boxers and she cupped his ass, rolling her hips up to meet his. "No waiting, Rick," she panted into his ear.

"I don't – God, Kate, stop – I don't have anything," he finally managed to get out, pulling away, resting his weight on his hands.

Kate opened her eyes, dark with arousal, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Open the drawer," she commanded, nodding her head towards the nightstand.

Castle did to find a box of condoms. He gave her a look. "Did you bring these along?"

"No." Kate worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "I bought them today." She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss. "I want this. I want you."

Castle sat up with her as she took the box from his hands and opened it. As she reached for his boxers, though, he placed his hands over hers. "Kate, I need you to know – if we do this, I can't go back. To before. If you're not sure, if any part of you doubts, we can't. It might kill me, but I'll leave this bed and pretend like nothing happened if that's what you want."

"No." Kate shook her head. She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor, followed with hers. "No going back. I want you. I love you, Rick. I love you."

She repeated herself even as he kissed her again, swallowing her words as he lay her back down. He trailed his lips down her throat, pausing at the spot below her ear that he'd discovered the night before, making her moan and thrust her hips towards his. He chuckled against her skin when she gripped the waistband of his boxers and tried to push them off.

"Do you want something?"

Beckett swore and tugged his ear, forcing him to look at her. "Take them off, Castle."

Castle grinned and moved his way down past her throat to her chest and stopped when he reached her scar. He shifted to one elbow and traced over the puckered skin with a finger, then dusted a light kiss over it. He moved his attention to her breasts then, lavishing one completely before moving to the other. Kate whimpered when he trailed his hand down her stomach to sneak under her shorts, and he started when all he felt was her heat.

Castle sat up between her legs, started. "Why, Detective, you seem to have forgotten your underwear."

"Castle. Shorts. Off."

He slid hers off slowly before standing up and finally – _finally_ \- taking his off. Beckett sat up, her eyes glued to his erection, and she reached out to stroke him with a tentative hand. He groaned and closed his eyes, leaning into her touch as she explored, but he stopped her before she went too far. "Kate – I need-"

Beckett rolled the condom over him and he nestled himself between her legs once more, an experimental finger telling him she was more than ready. They both moaned when he slid inside, him putting more weight than normal on his forearms so he didn't crush her.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Just move, Castle."

Her voice was little more than a whisper and he moved inside her, slowly at first, letting her get used to him. He moved faster when she grabbed his ass and tilted her hips, allowing him to change their angle and go in deeper. They moved together, hips in perfect harmony, lips and tongues clashing as they brought each other closer to release.

"Castle – I'm close – are you-" Kate panted in his ear, his face buried in her neck. Her eyes slammed shut and she threw her head back in the pillow, unable to suppress the cry when he reached between them to rub his thumb against her.

Castle looked up at her cry, smiled at the look of pure bliss on her face as she came around him. He slowed his hips to let her recover, even though he was almost there himself. She finally caught her breath and opened her eyes, the flush on her cheeks deepening when she saw his intense gaze.

He brushed her hair out of her face so he could look in her eyes. "I love you, Kate."

Kate locked her ankles around his thighs and kissed him, moving her hips as she did so, making him groan. "I love you too, Rick. Always." She caressed his cheek as he moved in her again, quickly setting the pace. She moaned when he tucked his arms under her thighs, lifting her knees towards her chest, opening her more for him. "Yes – Castle – there-"

"Fuck, Kate."

Their words were lost to grunts and groans as he thrust inside her, rhythmic movements soon giving way to jerks and shudders and he stilled first, his release coming a split second before hers.

He had enough presence of mind to roll to the side so he didn't crush her when he collapsed, his full weight landing on the mattress. Kate curled against his side, one hand tracing circles over his heart. She was fairly certain she could stay like this forever.

Castle took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, brushing them against her knuckles. "Be right back," he muttered into her skin, and retreated to the restroom.

He was gone mere moments, but by the time he climbed back into bed, Kate was on her stomach, head half on her pillow and half on his, fast asleep. Castle chuckled and simply lay on his side, facing her, brushing his fingers along her hairline and the slope of her ear. He finally settled his arm around her waist and pulled her close, and the two of them slept soundly, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
